megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man X (character)
Mega Man X, or in Japan, commonly called "X", is the main protagonist of the Mega Man X series. X also serves as a guide during the Mega Man Zero series and appears as Model X in the Mega Man ZX series. He is the successor of the original Mega Man and is Dr. Thomas Light's greatest creation. Throughout the X'' series, X is a Maverick Hunter who fights alongside his partners Zero and Axl in order to maintain peace and stability in the world and protect humans and Reploids alike from Maverick Reploids, though X would like nothing better than the opportunity to stop fighting. Because of his aversion to violence, X is initially ranked a B-Class Hunter, but he is eventually promoted to S-Class. X is the first robot to possess sophisticated technology and behavioral adaptation, based on the last design of Dr. Light. Dr. Cain, the scientist who found him, was never able to fully analyze X's internal systems and system code. Despite this, Cain was able to replicate X's general architecture, making X the precursor to each and every Reploid brought into production. This makes him the proverbial 'father' of the Reploids. Though X and Zero are technically not Reploids, as they are the first of their kind, they are known as Reploids to reduce confusion. Appearance Being a much more mature and advanced successor of the original Mega Man, X's design is a bit more detailed. Physically, he appears to be much older and taller than Mega Man, appearing to be in his mid teens. His upper torso is covered by a sectioned segmented chest plate, light-colored sharp ridges on the helmet and the inclusion of a red crystal where Mega Man's square-like protrusions were. Personality X was designed and created by Dr. Light to be the first of a new generation of robots called Reploids - robots who could think and make their own decisions without programming limitations. Unique among all of Dr. Light's creations, X possessed incredible physical and reasoning capabilities. However, Light feared that, since X didn't have any moral programming that held him back from doing evil things, he could become a grave threat to the world. Therefore, he sealed X away into a special capsule that would test his systems in a myriad of scenarios designed to ensure that X would be able to discern right from wrong and be always willing to do the right thing. Apparently, this process would take more than 30 years, and Light was very old and would not live to see X leave the capsule and enter the world. He left a warning on the computer in the lab he placed the capsule in and ordered everyone that may find the capsule not to release the robot within until testing was complete. ''Maverick Hunter X, the 2006 remake of the original Mega Man X, shows a slightly different series of events. The Day of Σ, an unlockable prologue OVA included on the UMD, shows Dr. Light speaking with X several times during his creation, while in the SNES game Light sealed X away without activating him once. Furthermore, Light's intention of sealing X was different in Maverick Hunter X. Instead of fearing that X would become a threat because of his immaturity, Light feared that it would be the humans who were immature and not ready to live together with a robot as similar to a human as X would be by the time he finished his work. Instead, Light wanted him to fight for the people of the future and guide them to peace and happiness. Though X fights with all his might against Sigma and his Mavericks, he is a pacifist at heart. X would like nothing more than the fighting to be over, and for humans and Reploids to coexist peacefully next to each other, like his creator had always wished. He cares deeply for the victims of the war and for his friends who've fought so long with him, especially Zero, whom he regards as his best friend. History Maverick War era Creation & Awakening X's creation by the hands of Thomas Light began at some point during the later days of the original Mega Man series, specifically, sometime after Mega Man 8, The Mega Man Zero Collection dates the creation of X as after the Evil Energy is discovered by Dr. Light, so after Mega Man 8. http://protodudesrockmancorner.blogspot.com/2010/04/mega-man-x7-x8-and-command-mission.html but no exact dates were given. He was created with a unique system that allowed him to think, feel and act completely on his own. However, fearing that he would be a threat to the world because of the immaturity of his inexperienced circuits (or because the world wasn't ready for him according to Maverick Hunter X), Light sealed him away in a capsule that would test the reliability of his circuits to prove his maturity. Unfortunately, the system tests would take approximately 30 years to complete, and Light knew he was going to pass away before then. With this in mind, he recorded a warning addressed to any future benefactors to not open the capsule until the tests were completed. On September 18th 20XX, Mega Man X was sealed away. The sleeping robot eventually passed all tests the capsule had prepared for him and he was found in the year 21XX (possibly in the year 2114 or later, according to the log of Cain's PC in the opening of Mega Man X) by scientist Dr. Cain. Cain, not being an expert in robotics, was baffled by the design specifications Light had included on the computer as even a century later they were ahead of anything the world had ever seen. From these specifications and with the help of X, Cain began developing his own version of next-generation robots, which came to be known as Reploids. However, the Reploids never received the same ethical testing as X. Apparently because of this oversight, over time more and more Reploids began to act strange and, eventually, become violent against humans and even other Reploids. These Reploids were deemed "Maverick" (Irregular in Japan) and, as incidents of Reploids going Maverick increased, the human government decided to found a department which was supposed to deal with the Mavericks, the Maverick Hunters. Feeling responsible for this situation, X joined the Maverick Hunters and became part of Sigma's 17th Elite Unit. While other operatives such as Sigma and Zero has been higher classes, X remained at B-class. This was most likely due to a tendency in X to hesitate in battle instead of fully committing. This tendency caused other Maverick Hunters, such as Vile, to look down on X as weak. It has been noted, however, that X has "limitless potential" should he choose to access it (according to Cyber Peacock in Mega Man X4), and that Sigma, Zero, and Dr. Cain have all seen his potential from the beginning. The Day of Σ While X was a member of Sigma's Elite Hunter Unit 17, he befriended many other members of this unit, particularly the S-A class hunter Zero. The Hunters were busy though, as giant Mechaniloids (robots less intelligent than Reploids) began attacking Abel City. The Maverick Hunters were baffled as to who was behind the attacks. During one of the battles against the berserk Mechaniloids it became apparent to Sigma that X would refuse to use his weapons if an ally was in danger. After speaking to Dr. Cain, Sigma discovered that his worrying is what makes him so advanced. It was then that Sigma became obsessed with X. X and Zero began investigating these events to discover the hacker causing Mechaniloid outbreaks throughout Abel City. The two hunters traced the signal being sent to the Maverick Mechailoids, where they discovered that the hacker responsible for the rampaging Mavericks was none other than Sigma. X and Zero fought Sigma, but were damaged in the encounter, allowing Sigma to escape. Sigma eventually turned his lieutenants Maverick, and launched an attack against Abel City, leading into Mega Man X. Mega Man X / Maverick Hunter X Maverick Hunter X is a re-telling of the original Mega Man X story, and while the former seems to deviate on a few topics, it is generally true to the idea of the latter. It starts with X who is dealing with Maverick activity along the Central Highway, part of Abel City where the characters live.* As he goes about fighting off hordes of Mechaniloids, he meets Vile, who has apparently gone Maverick, and confronts X in his special Ride Armor. X battles Vile, but ultimately is defeated, and taken ahold of. X is saved by Zero, who blasts the Ride Armor's arm off with a single charged shot. After Vile retreats, X laments at his inability to defeat the war Reploid. Zero consoles X, telling him that he still has much potential to be unlocked. X then faces the eight 'leaders' of Sigma's Maverick armies. One by one, he battles them, defeats them, and obtains their special weapons. *In the original game, the city is not named. It became "Abel City" in Maverick Hunter X. Once the eight bosses are destroyed, X is informed that Zero has finally discovered the whereabouts of Sigma's fortress.* They discuss their method of assault. Zero tells X he will barge in the front to draw the enemy's attention, and suggests X find another, safer way in. During his journey throughout Sigma's Fortress, X confronts the eight bosses yet again And, as before, he defeats them to move onward. *In the original game, X actually meets up with Zero outside said fortress. In MHX, however, X simply receives a communications from Zero, who is already working his way inside. In the third section of the fortress, X reaches a small hallway where he sees that Vile has successfully defeated Zero, and must battle the war-machine once more to rescue him. At first, he is once again overwhelmed by Vile's powerful Ride Armor,* but it is at this point where Zero gets his second wind, leaps on the machine from behind, and destroys the ride armor in a desperate attack.* This utterly destroys the Ride Armor, although leaving Vile unharmed. Still, X can now battle on more equal ground with Vile, and defeats him after a tenuous battle. He then rushes to Zero, who is in such critical condition that he urges X to leave him behind, and fight Sigma in his stead. With much regret, X marches onward to fight Sigma. *In the original game, X had to fight another losing battle to Vile's Ride Armor. In MHX, this battle is skipped, as Vile captures him by surprise. Zero destroys it while he is distracted with X. *There seems to be confusion as to how Zero destroyed the Armor. Some believe a charged-shot at point blank, while others still argue a self-destruct or overload of the Buster in question. The latter seems more likely, considering the damage he suffered as a result, which would not have happened with a simple charged shot. X finally reaches the boss chamber where Sigma will be fought. They have a brief exchange, and Sigma congratulates him for "making it this far", but then comments that he will put X to a little test before engaging the hunter himself. X is then forced to fight Sigma's dog, Velguarder. After destroying the guard dog, Sigma throws off his cloak and fights X head-on with his beam saber. X eventually defeats Sigma, but as his body exploded, Sigma's head is snatched up by a cable from somewhere in the background, which pulls it into a much larger body, which lights up and reveals a menacing wolf-body that attacks X, nearly taking up the entire room. X fights Sigma and defeats him again, causing the fortress to collapse. X manages to get out in time and watches the fortress collapse as he contemplated his actions, and his future. Mega Man X2 Mega Man X2 picks up where Mega Man X left off, as the Hunters have tracked down the remaining Mavericks. The X-Hunters, a group of Mavericks who wish to destroy X, gather the parts of Zero's corpse, seeking to use them as bait to lure X to his destruction. X destroys the X-Hunters and gathers Zero's parts, eventually discovering that Sigma was behind the plot all along. If the player gathers Zero's parts before assaulting Sigma's HQ (at the North Pole), Dr. Cain says he still has Zero's microchip and can rebuild him, but it will take some time. Before reaching Sigma's lair, X is confronted by an evil, black Zero clone. The real Zero arrives and destroys it with a powerful combination attack. The player can choose to ignore the X-Hunters; in this case, Zero shows up with a grudge against X for not rescuing him from the hands of Sigma's lackeys. After being beaten, Zero comes to his senses and rejoins X and the Maverick Hunters, but plays no further part in the game (this ending is considered non-canonical, as it is not reflected in later games). X confronts and destroys Sigma once again, while the newly-rebuilt Zero destroys Sigma's central computer. Mega Man Xtreme Mega Man Xtreme is set between Mega Man X2 and X3. In this game, a hacker named Techno has invaded the Hunters' Mother Computer and is using the data of previous Mavericks against the organization. With the help of Middy, X goes into cyberspace, where he discovers that Sigma had "influenced" Techno. X accidentally destroys Techno, then learns that Middy is Techno's twin brother, and that destroying Techno destroyed Middy as well. X, crushed, challenges Sigma once again and defeats him, extracting a measure of vengeance. Mega Man X3 Mega Man X3 reveals that there has been a period of peace after a Reploid scientist named Dr. Doppler created a supposed cure for the Maverick Virus. This cure turns out to be an ineffectual placebo, however, and the Maverick Hunters find themselves overwhelmed with a massive Maverick uprising. X and Zero enter the fray and discover that the virus and Sigma are one and the same, explaining why Sigma keeps coming back. X and Zero destroy Sigma's new battle body (built by Doppler, who had been infected with the virus). It is revealed, but unbeknown to X, that his ultimate fate to save the human race would be to destroy Zero. This is a mildly misleading translation from the Japanese version, which merely says that X knows in his heart that he is destined to fight Zero. Mega Man Xtreme 2 Mega Man Xtreme 2, which is set sometime after X3 and before X4, takes X and Zero to Laguz Island, where they battle the Soul Erasers, Berkana and Gareth. X defeats Berkana and Zero defeats Gareth, and the two team up to defeat Sigma. Mega Man X4 Mega Man X4 reveals that Zero is the origin of the Sigma Virus. The Repliforce War breaks out, because the Maverick Hunters judged the faction of Reploids as Mavericks without good reason. X, though, was led away from the real targets by a spy of Sigma named Double and it was Zero this time who foiled Sigma's plan by hunting down the Repliforce and destroying its top officers and Sigma himself, killing his good friends Colonel and Iris in the process. X, realizing that he was tricked and discovering that Sigma had set up the entire plan, became very frustrated and swiftly disposed of Double. This time, though, he was beginning to doubt his ability to remain sane, and he told Zero that if he ever were to go Maverick that Zero would have to take care of him. Mega Man X5 By Mega Man X5, the Repliforce has been completely wiped out. With peace restored, the Hunters hire several new officers, including Alia. Unfortunately, X gets into a confrontation with the Sigma Virus and accidentally spreads it all over Earth. This turns out to be yet another of Sigma's evil schemes. In addition, Sigma attempts to send the space colony Eurasia into the Earth, thus spreading the virus further, in order to awaken Zero's true self. A large energy readout of the Eurasia colony returned a signature that it was infected with the Sigma Virus, so the Maverick Hunters saw no other solution except to alter the colony's path by striking it with a blast from the Enigma laser cannon. The Enigma laser cannon fails to destroy Eurasia, so Signas comes up with another plan, to launch a space shuttle directly at the colony to destroy it. Zero pilots the shuttle and crashes it into Eurasia, which successfully destroys it. (There is another story possibility; however, Eurasia being destroyed is canon.) However, a new virus appears, called the Zero Virus, and X and Zero have to find the source of it. X faces off with Zero after he ignored orders to report back to Base for a full physical check on his virus readings, and the two are knocked out during the battle. Sigma appears and Zero saves X from him. The two then go on to confront Sigma. This is the canon storyline. In the other story possibility, the overwhelming amount of the virus becomes a catalyst that exposes Zero's true self. Sigma reveals to X that Zero's true form is the one that emerges when he is powered up with the Maverick Virus (this mechanic is also reflected during gameplay). As it turns out, Zero was the one who had spread the virus to Sigma during their first confrontation, as shown in a cutscene during Mega Man X4. Sigma also speaks of a mysterious new ally who built a body for him. He also says that this person is interested in Zero "as if he was his own father" and claims that he and X know each other well, because they were enemies in the past (obviously referring to the character Dr. Wily from the Mega Man series). Once beaten, Sigma claims he will take Zero down with him. As X and Zero both lay damaged from Sigma's massive explosion, X stands over Zero's battered body, hoping for signs of life. Sigma's remains then fire a blast straight through X and Zero. Zero revives for just a moment, destroying Sigma's remains with a blast from his Z-Buster and then passing away. X was badly injured, but a hologram of Dr. Light appeared and miraculously repaired him. The next scene shows X holding Zero's Z-Saber and going off on another mission, stating that with Zero's blade, he can fight any enemy. Mega Man X6 During the Nightmare Outbreak in Mega Man X6, X is still coping with the loss of his friend, unaware that Zero is still alive. The Zero Nightmare - a clone of Zero created by an infected Reploid researcher named Gate (who was Alia's former colleague) - smears Zero's name and is promptly defeated by X. Upon doing this, Zero reveals himself again to an elated X. Together, they swear to eliminate the evil source of the Nightmares, and do so with Alia's help. It is revealed that Gate created the Nightmare Virus using Zero's DNA. With Zero's help, X infiltrates Gate's lab and defeats the Nightmare Mother and High Max. After this, X confronts Gate and defeats him. Although defeated, Gate unleashed his trump card, a revived but incomplete Sigma; however, Sigma blasts Gate and betrays him. X goes after the revived Sigma, fights him and defeats him. After the battle he saves the remains of Gate for Alia to repair, because he knew what it was like to lose a colleague and didn't want to see any more innocent Reploids die. Alia thanks him for this, and they swear to try to rebuild the Earth. Alternatively, if X doesn't find Zero through the game, Zero seals himself without X's knowledge. Mega Man X7 Months later shortly before the events of Mega Man X7, the Maverick Hunters were severely crippled as X retired from active duty to pursue more peaceful means to end the constant fighting. In his absence, a new Maverick-hunting faction known as "Red Alert" began hunting Mavericks, often with questionable tactics. Zero was summoned to the scene of a rampage in the city and found a young Reploid named Axl trying to flee Red Alert. He rescued Axl, and what ensued resulted in a harsh custody battle between the Hunters and Red Alert. X eventually returned to the Hunters and fought alongside Axl and Zero, eventually discovering Sigma back at it again, manipulating the whole fiasco from behind the scenes. The trio confronted the maniacal Reploid and defeated him once more. Mega Man X8 During Mega Man X8, X, Zero and Axl are back once again. This time, X seems to have much more resolve for fighting, although there are times where he contemplates the need for peaceful resolutions. X arrives at the construction of the Jakob Project, an orbital elevator able to take equipment and handwork to the moon where they seek to expand their horizons to space, when one of the personnel transport carts explodes off the spiral track of the elevator and crashes down near the elevator site. X, who was tracking around the area, is the first to arrive. After requesting a rescue squad, a rising figure from the debris draws his attention. As many large bodies come into view, X's face changes into one of deep shock and fear at what he sees: an army of Sigmas climbing out of the wreckage. A Reploid who was being protected by the Sigmas is revealed, as he explains the situation. The Sigmas within the transport are really some of the New Generation Reploids, able to use DNA data to change their shapes. They are the perfect workers because they can change their shape according to a task. The Reploid claims that their new systems make them immune to all viruses and going Maverick. X relaxes as he asks the identity of the young Reploid. He introduces himself as Lumine, the director in charge of the orbital elevator, and the Jakob Project itself. A few hours after the crash, a Maverick riot near the elevator site in the Galapagos calls for X, Axl, and Zero in order to stop a unique crab-like Mechaniloid. They manage to defeat it, but are then interrupted by a hail of missiles from Vile, who has apparently been resurrected and abducts Lumine for unknown reasons. It is revealed Sigma is back again and is manipulating the New Generation Reploids to take over the world. After taking out eight Mavericks, X, Zero and Axl ascend the orbital elevator, defeat the New Generation Reploids and confront Sigma in his palace, defeating him. However, it is revealed that Lumine was behind the entire plot and says Sigma is now dead for good. After a fierce battle, Lumine is defeated, but not before knocking out Axl and leaving him comatose. As the trio ride back down the elevator, X, with Axl in his arms, ponders on Lumine's words that all Reploids are destined to and will all go Maverick someday. Zero reassures him that they can fight their destiny. Mega Man X: Command Mission Some time after the discovery of Force Metal, Epsilon created a Reploid army in Giga City (a city built for Force Metal excavation). Epsilon fought for Reploid rights, but the Federation Government decided he was too dangerous. The Federation government sent the Maverick Hunters X (who was upgraded with his newest armor), Zero, and Shadow to Giga City to defeat Epsilon and his "Rebellion Army". The three Hunters reach Epsilon, but Shadow betrays X and Zero and reveals that he is working for Epsilon. After an all out attack by the four Rebellion Army leaders, or "Cadres", X and Zero are separated. X spends the rest of the game teaming up with the Resistance inside Giga City, and defeating the Rebellion Army Mavericks. He gains many new allies and also reunites with both Zero and Axl, who arrived in the city looking for some info on his copy powers (as Axl's Copy ability supposedly was developed there). After many intense battles, one which cost X's ally Spider his life, X engages Epsilon in battle. After his defeat, Colonel Redips, the Federation officer who commanded the Maverick Hunters in this mission appears before X. He takes the "Supra-Force Metal" (which had the power to spread the Maverick Virus all over the world) from X. As X bids his new allies goodbye, Colonel Redips' gunship attack X and his friends killing Chief R. Angered, X and his crew chase after Redips and engage him in battle where he reveals that he was Spider all along. Now equipped with two Supra-Force Metals, X and the others are no match for Great Redips. Thanks to Ferham however, they manage to defeat him. After the battle Epsilon is cleared of his Maverick status and Colonel Redips is stated as the true Maverick mastermind in all official records. The Elf Wars Several years later after the events of the X'' series, X had ended the Maverick Wars with the help of the "Sigma Antibody Program", Mother Elf, a Cyber-elf created after Zero's body was analyzed and an Anti-Sigma virus vaccine was reverse engineered from it. Some time after this, Project Elpizo was proposed by a Cyber-elf scientist to create a perfect ruler to control all Reploids without having to risk them going Maverick. X disagreed with the nature of the project, believing that Reploids and humans are fully capable of co-existing with each other peacefully. As a result, Doctor Weil altered the Mother Elf, turning her into the Dark Elf, and stole Zero's original body to create Omega, starting the "Elf Wars". Zero's "mind and soul" were placed into a new body, and he fought alongside X to defeat Omega. For the damages Omega and Weil had caused, Weil was modified into a cyborg and banished into the wasteland and Omega was sentenced to perpetual exile in Earth's orbit. After this war, Zero sealed himself again, and X founded Neo Arcadia. A century passed, and sometime during this time period, X used his physical body to seal the Dark Elf, but his mind separated from it and continued to exist independently as a Cyber-elf. Neo Arcadia era Mega Man Zero X first appears as a mysterious image in a computer during Zero's battle against a Golem, and gives the Z-Saber to Zero which destroyed the Golem in one hit. Zero then heads to the Resistance base with the human Ciel. There he learns that the legendary hero who saved the world from the Maverick Virus, is now ruling it with an iron fist. That hero is X, and he is leading a massive Reploid genocide. He is apparently destroying Reploids 'for the sake of humanity,' while leading Neo Arcadia, a safe haven for humans and a base of operation against 'Maverick' Reploids. Zero decides to help the Resistance hoping to regain his memory, as he temporarily lost it due to being woken up early. However, the mysterious Cyber-elf X continues to help Zero and the Resistance. He reappears at the Resistance Base after surviving its second siege, and gives the Resistance the coordinates to Neo Arcadia and disables the protection programs to its inner sanctums, but not before giving a cryptic clue to his true identity. Zero later learns that the X that rules over the world is a fake, built by Ciel because the real X went missing. This Copy X however believes he is far superior in every way than the original X ever was. He then proceeds to fight Zero. After the first round of their battle, Zero tells Copy X, "I may have lost my memory, but my body seems to remember... that the original X was mightier than you..." After ultimately defeating X's clone, more of Zero's memories of the real X came flooding back: "I've just remembered something... He was not as naive as you are. That's what made him a hero." After this final battle with the copy Zero sees the Cyber-elf X, who now reveals himself in his ethereal form. He tells Zero that he is tired of fighting and wants to rest for a while. He requests Zero to take his place as the defender of both humans and Reploids and leaves the world in Zero's care for now. Mega Man Zero 2 X has a somewhat larger role in this game. He first appears after Zero defeats Hyleg Ourobockle. He tells Zero that the "Baby Elves" will do anything to reunite with their mother, the Dark Elf. "Stir the humans' minds and bring chaos... It's all to meet their mother, the Dark Elf.... The Dark Elf that I sealed..." Upon saying this X disappears. Later in the game Elpizo succeeds in obtaining both Baby Elves right before Zero's eyes. Elpizo then heads to break the seal of the Dark Elf. X appears before Zero yet again and tells him that the Dark Elf is responding to her children. Fearing the worst he tells Zero to finish off Elpizo quickly, leaving Zero to wonder exactly what the Dark Elf is and why the name sounds so familiar. While Zero was fighting many battles in Neo Arcadia, X was holding Elpizo back from the Dark Elf. After these battles, Zero arrives at the tower where X used his body as a seal to keep the Dark Elf contained (which explains why he was in a Cyber-elf form). For Elpizo to obtain the Elf's power he must "break" the seal of the Dark Elf. Now insane Elpizo gloats about how he will destroy the Legendary Hero X. Zero rushes to save his friend and stop the Dark Elf from awakening. Elpizo uses his power to trap Zero in an energy field, and he forces Zero to watch as he stabs X's body with with his beam rapier, destroying X's body and awakening the Dark Elf. The two Baby Elves fly to their mother and all three enter Elpizo's body. After an intense fight Zero emerges victorious. The Dark Elf, her curse fading only for a moment, showers the dying Elpizo with her power, turning him into a Cyber-elf and saving his life. As soon as she flees, X appears one more time and says, "She wasn't always called the 'Dark Elf'... When she was born, she had a mission to save the world, and she had another name. However, when her ability became a threat, they began to call her the 'Dark Elf'... Since someone called Dr. Weil placed a curse on her..." The game ends with Zero declaring that he knows her, and somewhere miles away a mysterious man talking about "Omega's Awakening".'???:' "It seems the Dark Elf has been awakened. Hee hee hee hee. The time has come for you to take action, Omega..." - Quote from the game ''Mega Man Zero 2. Mega Man Zero 3 Mega Man Zero 3 reveals a lot of info about both X and Zero, and X himself is a major protagonist in this game. Even though his body was destroyed in the previous game X still appears to give Zero and the Resistance help. When Zero battles the rebuilt Copy X, the real X appears and reveals that Dr. Weil is only using Copy X so he can gain power. Dr. Weil placed a trap on Copy X that would destroy him if he transformed into his ultimate battle form. As X tried to tell Copy X this, Copy X wouldn't listen, his hatred and anger kept increasing. Copy X eventually did transform into his final form which resulted in his death. Weil then spoke to the Neo Arcadian nation and told the people that Copy X was killed by the Resistance. It was then that Weil assumed command of Neo Arcadia and promised to wipe the Resistance out. X also considered telling Zero about Omega's connection to him, but decided against it, deciding to tell him to do so at a later point. However, he nonetheless cryptically remarks that its "the heart that counts, not the body", alluding to Zero's heart being encompassed in a copy body. Later in the game Zero learns that Mega Man X used the Mother Elf to end the Maverick Wars over 100 years ago, and Weil started the Elf Wars using the Dark Elf. Once the Resistance discovers the rest of info about the Elf Wars, Dr. Weil uses the Dark Elf's powers to control every Reploid on the earth including all Resistance members. As the resistance soldiers move in on both Ciel, who is human, and Zero, who is not technically a Reploid, X appears. Using his powers to disable the power of the Dark Elf, breaking the mass mind control but only in the Resistance base. Apparently the rest of the world is still under Weil's control. Zero heads to Weil's base to put a stop to his plans. Eventually Zero battles against Omega and discovers that Omega is his true body and he is just a copy. However X appears one last time and reveals that Omega is the real Zero's body, but Zero's heart and soul are in the copy body. Essentially meaning Zero is still the real Zero, just in a different body. X also reveals that he and Zero fought against and defeated Omega a century ago. Zero eventually defeats Omega, but X's last words reveal he spent most of his energy and does not have much time left. Before he leaves he tells Zero "I want to leave this world in your care. The threat Weil represents has not left this world. I want you... to protect humans and Reploids." He also leaves with him the memories of what happened in the closing events of the Elf Wars, according to the Drama Track Retrospect I, The Elf Wars. Mega Man Zero 4 X does not appear in Mega Man Zero 4. It is assumed that his life force faded away based on his comments in Zero 3, thus returning to cyberspace. However, he is referred to by Zero after defeating Craft a second time. Zero: "I made a promise to a friend I intend to keep. To someone who believed harmony between human and Reploid as possible. I trust that friend. And I trust the humans that friend trusts..." - Quote from the game Mega Man Zero 4. Vile's Incident - Eden Dome, its Sin and Rebirth X appears in the epilogue to the Mega Man Zero series from the soundtrack Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero Physis. Mega Man ZX In Mega Man ZX, it is implied that X reappears in the form of Biometal X which can be used by protagonists Vent and Aile to form Mega Man Model X. X is the first Biometal found by the protagonists and always encourages them to fight for justice and assures them that what they are doing is right. Possibly because of its origins the other Biometals seem to know and show loyalty to it. Later on X is used as a template to combine with a second Biometal, which allows the protagonists to use the other Biometals. Specifications X's initial specifications:Rockman & Rockman X Daizukan sourcebook http://www.themmnetwork.com/community/index.php?showtopic=1695 http://img46.imageshack.us/img46/2130/xspexkd7.jpg and Mega Man X opening scene Height: 160 cm (165 cm in Mega Man X: Command Mission) Weight: 57 kg (125.4 lbs) A.I. age: 14-15 years old Interior Skeleton: Reactive Super-flexible Armored Skeleton which reduces 93 percent of damage. Body Skin: Lightweight "Titanium-X" alloy. Head is equipped with: *Broad-range Eye Camera: See more times than a human can see. *Ultra-sensitive Voice Recognition System: Can hear ultra-sonic waves. Normal humans can't hear it. *Voice Generation Device - made by HAYATOM Inc. (MOKUOO Inc. in Japanese version): X's voice born of this device. Chest is equipped with: *Accumulative Energy Generation Device: Stores solar energy. Can generate the necessary energy which fits in X's power. *Ultra-Compact Fuel Tank: A large quantity of (Micro-Fusion) fuel is stored in the ultra-compact tank, in order for X to be active at some kind of place such as underground, underwater, etc. *Central Control System: X's 2nd "brain" which controls the exact movements of the whole body. Arms are equipped with: *X-Buster (Mega Buster Mark 17): X's most powerful weapon. Converts the solar energy to set out a high powered beam. *Energy Amplification Device: Amplify the energy, to release a more powerful shot. *Variable Weapon System: Can use special weapons, by inserting the boss' s special weapon chip. Legs are equipped with: *Full Auto Balancer (Gyroscopic Stabilization System): Can land cleanly in any area, from any kind of state. *Emergency Acceleration System (Optional): Accelerate in a blink of an eye, can run (dash) at enormous speed. Weapons & Abilities Superhuman abilities Being a robot, X possesses strength, speed, endurance and other abilities well above the normal human capacity, although his physical limits are never revealed in the games. X-Buster X's primary weapon is the X-Buster, described as Mega Buster Mark 17 in the first game. The X-Buster focuses solar energy from X's fusion reactor into a plasma bullet that causes physical damage upon impact. Variable Weapons System Like Mega Man before him, X has the ability to adapt the weapons systems of powerful Reploids that he has defeated into weapons he can use. These weapons come in many varieties, often providing additional mobility as well as offense. Of course, the Mega Man series convention of janken applies, and each boss character is weak to a different boss character's copied weapon. Wall Kick X has the ability to cling to vertical surfaces (e.g. walls). On a wall, X normally slides downward slowly, but by kicking off the surface of the wall he can gain height, and even rebound back to the wall to climb it. Emergency Acceleration System (Dash) This ability is similar to Mega Man's slide maneuver in that it increases his speed, but unlike the slide, X is capable of using the ability to leap further than normal in a "dash jump," as well as dash from objects to which he is clinging. X first got the ability from the only mandatory capsule in the X'' series, in the first ''X game. He has apparently internalized the upgrade, although, in Maverick Hunter X, he can dash from the beginning. Inafune revealed that this is due to the fact that Maverick Hunter X is a remake of what X was supposed to be, and that X was originally intended to have the dash, but decided that, because players were already probably confused from the wall kick ability, having the dash too would probably either overwhelm players, or make them feel that it was too different from the original series. Some armor upgrades allow X to air dash, which is usually only used for puzzles, but can still be used as an evasive maneuver. In Mega Man X3, X is granted a choice of choosing one of four special upgrade chips, with one of the choices improving his dash, granting him the ability to air dash twice during a jump. In Mega Man X7 and X8, X can also air dash from the beginning, indicating that he has internalized this upgrade as well. Armor systems In each Mega Man X game, X can find upgrade capsules made by Dr. Light before he died. Each of these capsules contains a helmet part, arm part, body armor, or leg armor. A hologram of Dr. Light greets X and explains the capabilities of the part in question before granting it to him. Until Mega Man X5, each of these four parts was part of a single suit of upgraded armor. In X5, X6 and X8, there are multiple suits of upgraded armor, each with different abilities. For example, the Shadow Armor allows X to stick to walls and not get hurt by spikes, and the Blade Armor allows X to dash greater distances and strengthens the Z-Saber. Unique to X5 and X6, the armors could not be used until a complete set was formed. In X8, it is possible to mix and match chip parts for the "Neutral Armor". Giga Attacks Since Mega Man X2, every Mega Man X game has a Giga Attack for most of X's armors. Most Giga Attacks starts at full gauge when entering any stage and the only way to refill its energy is by taking enemy hits and/or attacks. Also Giga attacks usually freeze the screen as X attacks all enemies that are on-screen. His most known Giga Attack is called "Nova Strike" and is used by the "Ultimate Armor". The Nova Strike grants invincibility while it is being performed while simultaneously causing high damage to enemies. Since X jumps into the air and temporarily flies, the attack makes it look like X is an eagle. The Nova Strike has infinite usage. *The "Giga Armor" name is fan-made since there is no official name for the X2 Armor , perhaps given due the name of the special attack 'Giga Crush' *The "Hyper Max Armor" name is taken from the ROCKMAN X Bandai toy series. *The Hyper Max Armor is obtainable only through a secret capsule which gives the player all the chips enhancements and a golden version of the Max Armor. *The Ultimate Armor is only obtainable through passwords in X4 and X6, only in X5 can it be found by regular means in the third Zero Virus Stage. *The Neutral Armor introduced a Chip System in X8, which allows X to collect chips through stages instead of parts and mix them to create a even powerful combination. *There are two set of chips in Mega Man X8, which when used together gives the Neutral Armor another name, the Icarus and Hermes Armor. "Limitless Potential" The true scope of X's abilities are constantly under speculation by many of the characters in the series. X seems to constantly change and evolve. In many instances he seems to draw on some unknown power within himself. Both Dr. Cain who examined X as well as Sigma who is obsessed with X and Zero's capabilities don't understand a large portion of how both Hunter's internal systems work. What is known is that these hidden abilities make X immune to the Maverick Virus and let him match any opponent. It is also likely that the armor that Dr. Light left him may be tools that allow X to slightly tap into his "limitless potential". It can then be assumed that X's true power is capable of release only on his standard frame. However, this only happened during X's fight with Sigma in the last chapter of "The Day of Σ", and only for a moment due to the damage received from Sigma."That's right. It's a variable. It represents limitless potential. You see, you are a new type of robot who can think for himself." -Dr. Light, Maverick Hunter X "Impressive, X... It looks like you really do have the potential I had seen in you. Our potential is limitless..." -Sigma, Maverick Hunter X "His potential... is limitless?! ...not possible." -Cyber Peacock analyzing X, Mega Man X4 Other media Mega Man In the Mega Man cartoon series by Ruby-Spears, X appears in the episode "Mega X", and is voiced by Ian James Corlett. In this cartoon, X came from the future to stop Vile and Spark Mandrill. His appearance was vastly different from the games, where the trim on his helm is white, his neck is exposed, he is extremely tall, his armor is relatively less detailed, his forehead gem is larger, his eyes are smaller, and his voice is deeper. In this incarnation he is portrayed very differently from his game's counterpart, destroying anything to get rid of Mavericks, no matter what the cost, and is easily quite the opposite of a pacifist. He is also obscenely powerful, easily eclipsing Dr. Wily's robots and Mega Man himself, though Vile and Spark Mandrill are able to fight him on more equal terms. The scene in which X is introduced is more or less a showcase of his abilities (he is shown destroying entire sections of the landscape with a single blaster shot, moving so fast he can't be seen, leaping dozens of meters through the air, and shrugging off hits that would have destroyed other robots). Other appearances X also appears in the Rockman X mangas, shortly in the Mega Man comic book, the Novas Aventuras de Megaman comic book, and the Rockman X Carddas series, including Rockman X Mega Mission. X also had several action figures, most of them being part of the Mega Armor series released by Bandai. He also appears in Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom 3 as both a collectable ability card in the free DLC mode, Heroes and Heralds and as a DLC costume for Zero and Frank West http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/607/img0834m.jpg/ http://shoryuken.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/11/img0880qy.jpg. X also appears in Zero's ending along with Axl and Alia in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All Stars Gallery Artwork XMMX1.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X. XMMX2.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X2. XMMX3.jpg|Mega Man from Mega Man X3. X4_xleap.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X4. X4_xpose.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X4. X4_xwaist.jpg|Waist shot of Mega Man X from Mega Man X4. XMMXtreme2.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man Xtreme 2. X standard armor.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X5. X5_xstand.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X5. X6_xpose.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X6. X6_xwaist.jpg|Waist shot of Mega Man X from Mega Man X6. Mmx03.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X6. X6_xsaber.jpg|Mega Man X holding Zero's Z-Saber from Mega Man X6. X7_xbustup.jpg|Mega Man X Profile from Mega Man X7. X7_xgreet.jpg|Bust shot of Mega Man X from Mega Man X7. X7 xrun.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X7. X7 xstand.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X7. MegamanMMX8.jpg|Bust shot of Mega Man X from Mega Man X8. MMX8-X.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X8. XCharModelX8.jpg|Mega Man X's character model from Mega Man X8. Commandmissionx.png|Mega Man X from Mega Man X: Command Mission. MegamanMMXCM.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X: Command Mission. CM_XConcept.jpg|X's Command Mission concept art. MegamanMHX.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. Mhx xpose.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. XMMMHXConcepts.jpg|Concept art of Mega Man X from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. XNoHelmet.jpg|Early concept art of X without his helmet. x online.JPG|X from Rockman Online. MegamanX.png|X from Rockman Online. ROXTeaser1.jpg|''Rockman Online'' Teaser 1. ROXTeaser2.jpg|''Rockman Online'' Teaser 2. Mugshots X4MegaManXmugshot.png|''Mega Man X4'' dialogue mugshot. mmx5Xmugshot.png|''Mega Man X5'' dialogue mugshot. x6mugshotx.png|''Mega Man X6'' dialogue mugshot. RMX7_XMug.png|''Mega Man X7'' stage select mugshot. X8_XMugs.png|''Mega Man X8'' dialogue mugshots. X8_XStageSelect.png|''X8'' stage select mugshot. X8_XOptionMenu.png|''X8'' stage options menu mugshot. Misc DWMMX.jpg|X as he appears at the end of the Mega Man Dreamwave comic, asking Dr. Light for help from the future. UMvC3HHXabilitycard.png|''Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3: Heroes and Heralds'' Mega Man X ability card. XFrankWestUMVC3.png|Frank West's victory portrait in his Mega Man X costume in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3. FrankWest DLC 16083 screen.jpg|Frank West's Mega Man X DLC costume promo. Music Trivia *In the original concept for Mega Man Zero, the main villain was the real Mega Man X instead of Copy X. *In the Capcom survival-horror game, Dead Rising, X appears, though only as a costume unlockable by meeting certain conditions in the game. The main character, Frank West, also dons this costume for his "Real Mega Buster" attack in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars. The same costume is unlockable in the PS3 release of Capcom's third-person shooter Lost Planet: Extreme Conditions. *In Rockman Tennis, Mega Man X is a playable character. *In Mega Man's ending from Mega Man: The Power Battle, Dr. Light says that like humans, robots have to determine what is right and wrong by themselves, and need to research more on A.I. program. The research mentioned could be the result of X's creation. *Although Zero and X aren't technically Reploids (robots based on X's schematics, "replicated androids") as they are original androids from the past, they are known as such because the term Reploid is used for all androids with human-like A.I. *One of Zero's alternate colors in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds resembles X. However, in the games updated version, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, it was revealed that X himself would the DLC costume for Zero. Because of this, the X alternate color was removed, in favor of his X1 Ultimate Armor color scheme instead. *In Mega Man X4, X had the same English voice actress as the original Mega Man from Mega Man 8, Ruth Shiraishi. *In the comic series "FoxTrot", Marcus Jones once dressed up as Mega Man X for a Halloween party that ended up having all of the food eaten (presumably by Jason Fox, who was wearing a Jabba outfit).The Mega Man Homepage: Foxtrot scan *According to the book Mega Man X Official Complete Works, X is the only robot with complete immunity to any virus of any type, meaning unlike Zero who powers up under the Maverick Virus, X neither benefits or ails from exposure of it. See also *X's weaponry *In-battle lines for X in Mega Man X: Command Mission References Category:Characters Category:Mega Man X characters Category:Mega Man X: Command Mission characters Category:Mega Man Zero characters Category:Rockman Online Characters Category:Mega Man X5 bosses Category:Maverick Hunter X Bosses Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Robots made by Dr. Light Category:Characters